Let it all out
by I'll Go the Distance
Summary: On the first day Sasuke and Naruto had to spend together because of that terrible jutsu that kept their hands glued, the raven lets out all of the sadness he's kept inside him and he understands why he's always been so scared of getting close to the blonde idiot. Because he knew he would need this comfort to be able to keep on living from now on. NaruSasu, one shot, shounen ai.


**A/N**: So, here's a one shot NaruSasu shounen ai for you guys! My first one, too. This scene happens on the first of those three days Naruto and Sasuke had to spend together due to that jutsu that kept their hands glued to each other. *wipes tears away because of the oh so good old Team 7 days*

Disclaimer: *Kishi gives his scary look* Uh… I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters. *depressed aura*

Ladies & Gentlemen, the first and only chapter of Let it all out. Hope you enjoy this short thingie!

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was on the merge of exploding once and for all.

This was, without a doubt—no, it _had_ to be—some kind of punishment the gods were giving him, because no one deserved to get his hand glued to no other than Sasuke Uchiha's unless that was the case.

It could have gone in a good way and they could have tried working together—Naruto did try, for real!—but Sasuke was completely pissed all the time and with the angriest of all his auras, and that was saying something. Whenever Naruto tried suggesting something they could do to spend the time, he'd get punched, and the blonde would punch back, and a fight would start. But it wasn't one of their usual fights over something stupid, no. Sasuke really attacked him and hurt his arm badly, which totally immobilized Naruto for some time while he stared up in anger at the dark haired boy who seemed possessed by some kind of devil.

But that's just one of the many confusing and revolting moments that happened during the day; Sasuke refused to even look at Naruto, to help him in whatever it was, and was constantly acting like he just wanted to see him dead. Naruto being Naruto just kept feeding his fire with comebacks and loud truths.

At the moment, they were getting ready to go to bed, both drinking hot chocolate from their cups. When Naruto was about to take another swig, he heard the other cup being harshly put on the table and then his hand got pulled, hard, resulting on his hot chocolate falling on his pajamas and all over the floor.

And that was it. He's had enough. "What the heck, Sasuke? Couldn't you at least wait? Look what you did!" Naruto shouted, mentioning his soft orange shirt that was now turning dark and the floor covered in milk. "Help me clean up at least, you bastard!"

"I don't give a damn about your shirt or about your floor," He said and turned away once again, growling in annoyance. "I just want to go to sleep until this stupid jutsu is undone so I don't have to see your face again," He tch'ed.

Naruto clenched his jaw and pulled the raven back as hard as he could manage. He couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck is your problem, Sasuke? What did I even do to you? This jutsu's not my fault, you know! I'm in the same situation, so it'd help if you stopped thinking of only yourself!" He shouted, and his fists were clenched as he stared at the raven, waiting for a response. He felt the terrible glare getting heavier.

"It is your fault! It's all your fault!" He yelled, bringing their glued hands up to prove his point. "It's always with you, and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of _you_ and there's no fucking way that I'd ever want to spend more than a day with you!" By the time he finished the sentence, he was already out of breath.

Naruto felt something in his chest hurt. He showed it on his face for a second, but then hid it. "What the heck is your problem? Why can't you just try and get along with me?"

"See, that's why," Sasuke tch'ed, making the other's question seem too easy to answer. "That's why. You think you know everything about everyone, you think you can bring people together, you think you can enter anyone's life and make it better, but you CAN'T,"

Naruto shook his head a little. "Are you saying I try to step into your life and make it better, Sasuke? Is that how it is?"

And with that, the raven exploded. "You know nothing. You know absolutely nothing! You act like you know me, but you don't. You don't! You're just annoying! You keep getting on my nerves, and I'm sick of it. Sick of _you_, sick of stupid Team 7!" He yelled, his breath irregular and his face red.

Sasuke stared at the blonde, waiting for his comeback, but it never came. Naruto kept his eyes locked on the ground, and when Sasuke turned away to finally go to sleep, he seemed to remember that their hands were glued. Somehow, the blue material seemed stronger.

"Sick of _Team 7_… Sick of _me…_? Even though we're always arguing, I kind of saw us as… _best friends…_" Sasuke heard the other say in a tiny voice – which was something rare for the blonde – and his dark eyes went huge.

_Badump. Badump. Badump. _

Sasuke clenched his chest with his right hand. _This feeling… Not—not this again…!_

"I just wanna sleep," Sasuke answered in a low tune, and without waiting for the other's response, they finally walked to his room.

Naruto got rid of his orange pajama shirt because of the hot chocolate and quickly dressed another one – and that was a hard thing to do because he _had_ his left hand glued to Sasuke's – but the raven didn't complain during the process, or shout, or sigh in annoyance. When he was done, Sasuke walked to the single bed, got under the covers until it covered his ears and kept his back turned to Naruto.

The blonde frowned at the other's back as he got under the blankets as well. He tried turning away from the other, too, but Sasuke's hand got pulled in the process. The raven simply buried himself deeper into the blankets. Naruto sighed and turned, facing the raven's back, seeing as it was the only way he could possibly sleep. He noticed how their legs touched and he was mostly on Sasuke's back, but what was a guy to do? The bed was small. It wasn't like he minded touching the Uchiha, but he did feel like a nuisance for doing so. Naruto bit his tongue and rubbed his face on the pillow. He _hated_ feeling like that all over again. But somehow… somehow, it still felt kind of nice. And he wanted to let Sasuke know that.

"Even though you're being a major asshole… This is still kind of nice. It's the first time I've got someone else sleeping over here," He whispered.

Naruto waited to be told to shut up and sleep, but it never happened. Instead, Sasuke just curled even more. "I… I guess…" He muttered.

"It's still weird, though. I'm used to being all alone. Doesn't mean I like it, though,"

"I've… never had anyone sleeping over at my house, either,"

Naruto smiled a little. "Eh. We could be at your house instead, ya know. Guess my company _is_ that bad, after all,"

A reply never came, and Naruto's smile slowly faded. He waited some more seconds, but then buried his face on the pillow once again. _Sleep, sleep sleep. Don't annoy him, don't annoy him—_

"_I'm sorry_," Naruto heard a tiny, trembling whisper. His eyes went big with surprise when he realized that it _was_ Sasuke the one saying that. He looked over at the raven and noticed right away his trembling body curled up in a ball.

"Sasuke, what—" A loud sob interrupted him—_Sasuke's_ sob—and Naruto felt his own heart painfully aching. "O-Oi, Sasuke! Are you—are you crying?" He grabbed the other's arm and tried turning Sasuke to him, but the raven refused to look at the blonde. "Look at me, damn it!" He shouted, worry showing in his voice.

Sasuke obeyed and slowly turned to Naruto, though he kept his arm covering his eyes. Another sob escaped through his lips.

Naruto frowned and felt his own cerulean eyes getting wet at such a view—seeing Sasuke crying, _that_ hurt him.

"Sasuke, come on," He said and pulled the raven to him on instinct, his forehead resting against his chest. "Did I—did I hurt your feelings? Was it me? Why are you crying?"

"You're such an—_sob_—idiot," Sasuke muttered with his trembling voice against his chest. "You, hurt my feelings? Me. It was—_sob_—me," He shut his eyes and tried making all those embarrassing and weak noises stop, all to no avail. "I said all those horrible stuff," He cried harder against the other's chest, clinging to him as if he was scared that the blonde would just disappear. "And you still don't _hate_ me?"

"I could never hate you!" Naruto quickly said, offended, and wrapped his available arm around Sasuke. _Tightly_. "No matter what you say or do to me, I could never hate you, Sasuke. Even if you think of me as a nuisance—"

"—I don't!" Sasuke objected with his weak voice, and looked up at the blonde, hurt showing in his eyes. "I don't. It's just…" He looked down again, another sob echoing through his throat. "I'm scared," He buried his face on Naruto's chest, closing his eyes a little at how warm and comforting it was. What was he thinking, showing his weak side to Naruto, of all people? That, Sasuke didn't know, but he couldn't care less about it. To let out his feelings to such a person felt better than what he could ever imagine.

"Scared?" Naruto questioned, softly petting the other's dark hair and frowning down in confusion. "Scared of… me?" Naruto muttered, scared of the answer. The kyuubi—of _course_ even Sasuke would be scared.

"Not _that_," Sasuke sobbed yet again. "I'm scared of getting too close to you because I know," He paused, more tears escaping his eyes. "I know you'll go away sooner or later—"

"—I would never leave you!" Naruto quickly shouted and grabbed Sasuke's chin, forcing him to look up. "Look at me, Sasuke. This is a goddamn promise! I'm never, ever, ever going to leave you. I'll never die, not while you're alive," He was now whispering, a determinate expression on his face.

"But… why?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes huge. "Why do you care so much about me? I'm—I'm so rude to you, everytime. I'm always a cold bastard towards you, and you just—why…?"

Naruto smiled a little, and Sasuke could feel his heartbeat getting faster. Inviting. "You make me strong. All this time, I've looked up to you. I wanted to be like you, even now," He paused to let out a deep breath. Sasuke shivered at the warmness. "You were always alone, just like me. I wanted to walk to you and just say, 'hey, wanna be friends and play together'? But even though we were both alone, you were always so good at everything you did. Unlike me," Naruto let out a small laugh. "So I turned you into my rival, and that rivalry made me stronger. But what I really wanted… was to become strong with you. By being by your side. And then Team 7 happened, and I've never been so happy in my whole life. All those moments we shared with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan, it means the world to me. But you, you're my source of power, Sasuke,"

Sasuke was speechless. He kept his mouth opened, not knowing what to say or do. And that feeling came yet again—his heart was beating faster and faster, he felt his hands sweating, his eyes were getting all wet again and more tears escaped through the corners of his eyes.

"It's you," Sasuke whispered. "You're the one who keeps making me feel like this," He clenched his chest. "My heart beats faster, my hands keep sweating, and I just… feel weak…"

Naruto grabbed the raven's hand and placed it right above his own chest. He kept his eyes locked with dark ones. "Feel that?"

_Badump. Badump. Badump. Badump._

Sasuke slowly nodded, melting by how fast his warm heart was—just like his.

"That's how I react when you compliment me even a little. When you show me some gratitude. When we success on a mission, just the two of us. Those are happy feelings, feelings that makes us strong and _not_ weak. However, my heart also reacted like this when seeing you crying, when seeing that you were _hurt_. I was scared, I felt terrified. Seeing you crying makes me weak, but I don't mind that weakness. It's proof that I have feelings, that I'm alive and that my strongest wish right now is to comfort you. That weakness, Sasuke, makes me stronger. To know that I have someone that needs my concern—that makes me want to keep on living. You make me want to keep on living," He explained, rubbing the back of the raven's neck.

Sasuke cried more, and hugged the blonde's body hard against his. He grabbed the back of his shirt and hid his face on his tanned chest once again, and that feeling was coming to him all over again. The difference was that now a small smile was forming on his lips.

"I was scared of getting close to you because I knew I wouldn't be able to let you go anytime in the future. You were the only one to ever worry about me, and I just kept pushing you away," Sasuke said against Naruto's chest, not able to look into the other's deep cerulean eyes. "I kept wondering, 'why do I want his concern? Why do I want him to comfort me so badly?' and now I think I know why," He hugged him more. "It's because your concern is the only thing that makes me feel like I'm not alone," He whispered the last sentence, and his eyes slowly closed as he listened to the blonde's hear beat that sounded like the most beautiful melody he's ever heard.

"You're not alone," Naruto whispered, resting his chin on top of Sasuke's head. "You've got me, and you always will. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Even if you try to push me away, even if you're sick of me—I'll never stop chasing you and trying to have you. That's how it is,"

Sasuke was happy, the happiest he's ever been. Right now, with this loud and annoying blonde, he was happy and felt human once in his life. And somehow, he felt like he would never be able to live without this feeling. Perhaps calling it a source of power was the correct way to call it—a source of emotional power. A power that every human being needed and was only possible to get through another person.

"As long as I have you by my side, I believe I'll be able to live another day without feeling so empty," Sasuke finally whispered, wrapping his legs around the blonde's.

Naruto did the same. "You can come sleep over anytime you want and we'll have this lovey dopey moment again, you know. To let it all out,"

Sasuke chuckled against his chest. "Will do,"

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

"Don't push your luck, moron," Sasuke said, though he was smiling.

"Just one little kiss?" Naruto insisted, smiling against Sasuke's dark hair.

Sasuke kept his mouth shut for some seconds, and then sighed, blushing. "Just one little kiss,"

Naruto lifted his chin and gently pulled his dark fringe back. Sasuke blinked in confusion, but shivered when he felt those warm lips leaning on his forehead and placing a soft kiss on that so meaningful spot**(1)**. When he pulled back, Sasuke had his cheeks tainted a dark pink and he seemed truly confused.

"What?" Naruto questioned, blinking down at the raven.

"You said you'd give me a goodnight kiss," Sasuke said, his cheeks getting darker. That was, indeed, a very good one, but the Uchiha had been expecting it somewhere else. Just what was the meaning of a goodnight kiss to the blonde?

Naruto simply tilted his head a little to the side. "I gave you a goodnight kiss, though. Didn't you feel it?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to face palm. Just how dumb could Naruto be? It was still cute. Somehow. A smile formed on his lips once again, and he hid his face on the blonde's chest. "Goodnight, Naruto," He said and let out a content sigh. He had a feeling this would be the best night of sleep he would ever get in his whole life.

"Goodnight, Sasuke," the blonde answered and hugged the raven to him, resting his chin on the top of his head once again. Sasuke's soft hair tickled his nose, but he didn't mind. He was comfortable.

Some minutes passed and Naruto was mostly asleep, but he still heard it. Right before falling into a deep sleep, he heard Sasuke's sleepy and emotional voice.

"Thank you for everything, dobe. I love you,"

Unconsciously, Naruto hugged him closer, showing the obvious response that he, too, loved the raven.

Sasuke fell into the most painless sleep he's ever fallen to in his whole life, in the arms of the so loud and genuine blonde that made him feel the most important person in the whole world.

He was sure they would have a lot of sleepovers from now on.

* * *

**(1)**: Y'know, because Itachi used to poke his forehead. ;A;

So, that's it. I imagined this adorable scene one night before falling asleep, and the will to write it and publish it grew into me. I can seriously imagine Sasuke being comforted by Naruto, and I wish it'd happen when Sasuke comes back to the village. Yes, I do believe he will come back and that Team 7 will reunite.

Please let me know what you thought, and thank you so much for readin!~


End file.
